


Timeless (A post-trespasser drabble)

by barkingbird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkingbird/pseuds/barkingbird
Summary: A small thing I did while trying out new styles o/





	Timeless (A post-trespasser drabble)

A timeless leader.

The light only shone dimly through the cracks of trees and ancient rock that marked the crossroads. There was no day nor night, yet one could feel the realm outside the mirror-walls shift and change relentlessly, as was the likes of the mortal world.

The crossroads, in comparison, were timeless.

The elf found shelter along the broken streets and split pathways that he once knew all too well. Whilst even the hunt lingered on in his time spent across the floating islands of the Midst and Between. Nothing seemed more peaceful and safe than watching and walking forgotten roads, yearning to be restored.

And, time and time again, it happened that he found the one he called: the Visitor.  
This old friend had long left their title in the past where a part of himself rested as well. Now he just knew her as the occasional Visitor of the crossroads, his realm. Ex-Inquisitor Vineldra Lavellan only appeared briefly most times. Sometimes it was hard for him to tell if it was her, having had the luck to find an eluvian he didn’t yet lock, or if it was a play of mind. A projection of his own longing to see and greet her again as friends, not rivals.

But reality was bitter and, usually, he was glad to see her scheme disappear into the void again. As far as he knew, she’d been oblivious to his presence whenever she came through. But this time he wasn’t so certain.

She had gained no weight after all this time, much like the elven rebel’s expectations. Vin was as determined as she was restless. She wouldn’t allow herself to settle, especially not now.

And she only had a glimpse of an idea what was at stake for her.

The eluvian was right behind her. Vin wouldn’t be able to hide this one and yet she didn’t try either.

The Elf was sitting on the very edge of the floating rock a few jumps below Solas, dangling her feet off the ledge as if the thin air below was as safe as knee-deep water. Too calm for his liking.

On her left breast she nursed a babe, likely her own, telling from the pale skin and the voluminous blonde bush of curly hair. A hungry boy, this one. The ears looked human, even though most all of the boy’s features were of delicate elven nature. His Visitor DID marry her commander not too long ago, so this was expected.

He rested on his heels, hugging his weary knees as he turned his hooded head to watch her just a while longer, to observe what he had to fight. Sooner or later anyways.

Seeing the Inquisitor in all her mortal glory, in peace, startled him more than it should have. He saw him and her as equals, despite the odds and yet…

She still had a piece of something that he’d already sacrificed to his advantage. Carelessness.

The white blouse rolling lazily off her left shoulder and covering the other was one of those she wore back at Skyhold. It was ripped at the bottom line to make it shorter, sleeves bound tightly around her wrists and stitched to make her arms look puffy. As practical as the Dalish ever are. Her delicate ears twitched in a never-ending symmetry as a shockingly aware and distrusting contrast to the rest of her body-language. The toes he curled around the edge of his border ground had to retreat further as he caught her gaze wandering over the plateaus around her. Being spotted now was not an option.

A sigh rolled a breeze over the dread wolf’s dry lips, finally giving him the strength to stand up and, hopefully, move on from this place.

The babe was done, leaving the swollen breast vulnerable to any sight and will of nature. But Solas bound nothing more than the sight of his old friend’s straight back, calm but sure, holding her future warm and close. He only wished he possessed the same certainty as those arms.

She watched him go, evidently. And he let her.

‘Cause for a moment, the mortal became as timeless as the crossroads themselves.


End file.
